Daylight
by BrianHobo
Summary: Maka's first days at DWMA, looking for a weapon. Not any kind of weapon, specifically a scythe, simply to surpass her mother. She soon becomes partners with Soul, she only finds him as a devoted partner, or could that change?
1. Chapter 1

Yeah I was bored and made this o_o. I hope you like it…

NOTE: I DO NOT own Soul Eater… even though I wish xD

Maka slowly opens her eyes. She looks tiredly at her alarm clock, it was 7:06. Sighing, Maka got up and put on her usual clothes, plaid skirt, green and white tie and her creamed colored sweater over her long-sleeved shirt. After brushing her teeth she went to make breakfast for herself, realizing her father, Spirit was out womanizing again. Today would be her first day a DWMA. '_Typical, whenever something important happens he just happens to be gone… Not like I cared or anything.' _She reaches for an apple that was in the blue fruit basket and feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. Picking up her dark green iphone she scrolls down and sees a text from Kid. Opening it, she read the first message that popped up.

'_Morning Maka! Sorry, I can't come to school today; my father wanted me to investigate some strange activity at Newfoundland. See you Wednesday? :3 Hope you have a great day, xxx Kid'_

Maka frowns a tad bit as she rereads the message. "He isn't coming…?" Another text pops up, it was from her mother. She scrolled down and read the message.

'_Good morning sweetie, Good luck on your first day of DWMA! Be careful when you're near Professor Stein, Good luck on finding a weapon!'_

Maka smiles slightly at the text message, she looks up at the clock on the wall just to make sure it wasn't time to go. Gladly, it was 7:32, plenty of time to take a peaceful walk down the streets leading to DWMA, leaving at least half an hour to talk to old friends, and maybe even meet new ones.

Grabbing her long black cloak with silver buttons thickly stitched in with white string, she opened the door while she slipped her hand into one sleeve. After closing and locking the door she shoves her other arm into the second sleeve. She finished her apple and threw it in the nearest trash can. She could finally see how peaceful the outside world was… every time she would go outside Spirit would always ruin her mood when he asks what she's doing, following with more questions.

The leaves were gently brushing against each other, birds were singing love songs, and everyone walking down the streets seemed so happy. She broke into a run, feeling the wind rush against her face. It felt great. She stopped abruptly as soon as DWMA was in her sight. It was _huge_! She looked down and sees a long set of stairs. Her bangs slowly cover her eyes, disappointedly and annoyed. _Great. Long stairs._

She mutters under her breath as she hears the sun laugh loudly in its usual deep voice. She felt as if it was laughing at her, but it probably wasn't anyways. _Only a few more steps! _She grunts as she continues climbing up the steep stone stairs.

Hearing loud yelling of a familiar voice, she looks up. There was Black Star, yelling about how great he was. "MAKAAAA!" The blue-haired boy leaped down and ran towards her.

Instantly, she Maka-Chops him. "Ow…" He slowly ducks down, rubbing his poor head.

"…Sorry…" Maka pauses for a second. "We should get going, class starts soon!" Maka bursts into the building, while Black Star stomps in, laughing loudly in his usual obnoxious voice.

Opening the classroom door slowly, she sat down quickly at an available seat, which was between a tall black haired girl with dark indigo eyes and a red-eyed albino, who looked at her with the corner of his eyes and looked back at the black chalkboard.

Maka leaned back into her chair as Professor Stein rolled into the class with his chair, but then fell and slammed backwards into the hard tile floor. Raising an eyebrow, she looked at the chalkboard.

'_Great… this dude's our teacher…' _She looked at him, not impressed, he had a screw through his head. '_How the hell do you get a fucking screw stuck into your head?'_

Another adult walked in, she had brown eyes, orange hair, and an eyepatch covering her left eye. "Hello! My name's Marie… and this is Professor Stein." She awkwardly looks down at Stein. She seemed nice…

Marie called down students one by one, asking is they were Miester or a Weapon. "Maka Albarn?" Maka roughly gets up.

"Miester." The ash-blonde girl says before Marie could ask. Nodding once, she handed Maka a sticker that said _Meister _in bold print. She stuck it on her cloak and sat back down.

(A/N: . I really think this chapter was shit, I already made the next two chapters and I don't really like them either, but I hope you will! :D. Btw, ill try to update this soon, but sometimes I get too lazy. Lol)


	2. Chapter 2

**ZOMG Sorry it took SOOOO long to update OWO, Stupid school projects like every week T3T I have like one more day so… Ill be more active then ._. sorrrrrrrrryyyyy Lol. I kinda went fast at some parts… sorry about that :P ENJOY ENJOY~Fantasylies .+.**

Maka turned around and sat down at her desk. Soon enough, everyone had a nametag with meister or weapon printed on it. They were dismissed from class and had the chance to find a partner. Maka decided to not try yet, but her own time and headed towards her apartment. She climbed up the steep stairs that lead to the floor her room was at. Finally, she reached it and opened the door.

There she saw Spirit with a woman in his arms. _What the screw? _Apparently, Spirit was too drunk to realize Maka came in. Maka took that chance to dash into her room and lock it. "Old geezer!" Maka growled as she rummaged through her drawers for her baseball cap.

"Aha!" Maka pulled out a blue and white cap then put it on. She reached for her cell phone on the dresser and dialed Kidd's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's Maka, can I come over today?"

"Oh… Sure Sure!"

"Thanks." Maka then hung up.

She then slipped on her long black cloak and slowly unlocked and opened her bedroom's door, then stalked towards the kitchen's counter.

After grabbing a yellow apple she looked over at her father and remembered their last talk together.

"_Maka! Papa loves you and Mama more than anything!" Spirit bent down to his knees._

"_Oh sure, you love Mama so much. You go out with other women!" Maka eyed Spirit evilly as she took her hardcover book off of the small table in the living room._

"_I-it's true!"_

"_If you say so…" Maka slammed her book into Spirit's skull and left to go to the park with Kidd._

She shook her head to get rid of that memory. Maka ended up right behind the couch, the back of Spirit's head directly in front of her. How badly she wanted to Maka-Chop him… Oh well. The ash-blonde girl walked out of the door and headed downstairs.

At about noon Maka reached Kidd's mansion. She knocked on the huge doors. A few moments later Liz opened the door.

"Oh, Maka! Come in!" Liz motioned her into the building. Maka nearly stumbled as she was pushed in, she realized that Patty was no where to be seen.

"Where's Patty?" Maka looked around. All there was were a pile of small yellow crayons.

"Oh, she's outside, don't worry—"

"Onee-chan! Look at what I found!" Patty ran to her Sister and clung onto her as she showed Liz a small black beetle.

"P-patty! Get that out of the house!" Liz pointed out of the door. In reply, Patty started laughing and skipped towards the door.

"And… Uh, sorry if I'm getting a little bit annoying but, where's Kidd?" The ash-blonde girl looked around curiously.

"Oh, he's coming down. Soon, I hope…" Liz's voice trailed away as her eyes flickered towards the long staircase where Kidd was supposed to be going down from.

"Ah." Maka looked around the room awkwardly.

"Well… Come on to my room then!" The weapon motioned Maka up the staircase and into a room at the end of a hallway.

She opened the door and saw deep sea-blue color painted on the walls. Maka was surprised there wasn't any nail polish in sight. Anyways, it could have been tucked away in a drawer.

The doorbell then rung, and Kidd walked out of his room and downstairs.

_Who could that be?_

Maka walked out of the room and peeked over at the entrance. There stood a tall albino with crimson eyes.

Geez, I'm so sorry it took so long to update o_o School has been driving me insane… I kinda wrote this too fast so sorry if some parts don't make since. I might be updating more because school is out tomorrow for me! :D I hope you liked this chapter… I might update it again in a few days just to make up for being inactive for like, a month. I hope you enjoyed. ~Fantasylies


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah, shit… I nearly died today… (Sorry for language) I'll explain later. This chapter… SUCKED D:.**

**Note: I do not own Soul Eater.**

Maka peeked over the railings; there stood a tall albino with crimson eyes. She frowned; Kidd didn't come to greet her, but him? _Geez, very polite of you Kidd._

The ash blonde puffed up her cheeks and went back to Liz's room; the pistol was painting her nails. Go figure.

"I'm going downstairs, you?" Maka eyed her, knowing she would reply no and continue painting.

Surprisingly enough, Liz nodded and got up but kept an eye on her nails.

"Well… see you soon I guess?" Frowning, Maka backed away from the room and walked down stairs.

Maka walked down the staircase and looked around cautiously, then slipped into the kitchen unnoticed. "Thank Death they aren't there." She muttered to herself.

Then, as you would usually guess, they walked in as soon as she said that. Maka didn't realize this though.

The girl was studying the room and when Kidd rested his hand on her shoulder, she yelped in surprise. Kidd raised an eyebrow and took a small step back.

"You okay?"

"Ah… Erm… Yes!" She awkwardly turned around and faced the two. Behind Kidd was Soul.

"Do you need anything?"

"Oh… nope!" The ash blonde laughed nervously as she walked away, trying to ignore the small chuckle of amusement from Soul.

XxX

Maka crashed into one of the couches in the living room. "Ah shit." She slowly sunk deeper into the soft cushions. At least Spirit wasn't around to bother her.

Yet again, someone walked in. She half expected Kidd to walk in but instead it was Soul. Great.

"Hey." The albino murmured as he sat down onto a char.

This made the girl frown. Why wasn't he with Kidd?

As if Soul read her mind, he pointed over to the other room beside them.

Maka got up slowly and looked over at the corner, there was Kidd trying to fix a painting that wasn't hung up perfectly. Apparently, he was getting frustrated because every time it was in the perfect, straight angle, the painting would always tilt a little to the left.

"Ah…" Maka slowly nodded and walked back to the couch.

Soul eyed Maka carefully. "I forgot to ask, what's your name?"

The ash blonde eyed him back. "Maka, Maka Albarn."

"Ah, cool."

Silence.

"You?"

"Soul Eater."

"Interesting name there, Soul." She muttered as she stared off into space.

"Thanks, I guess." The albino scratched his head awkwardly and eyed the room where Kidd was bursting into tears.

Maka nearly jumped out of her seat as her cell phone rang. Pulling it out, she looked at the I.D. It was Spirit. She groaned loudly and answered it. "Hello?"

"MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A teary Spirit yelled into the phone.

She jerked her head back and kept the phone a distance away from her. Soul raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Maka! Come home to Papa!"

This made the girl face palm. It was only eight thirty-seven. She hung up not replying and got up. "Well, it was nice meeting you Soul." She then turned around and exited the building to her own apartment.

XxX

Since the ash blonde was gone he decided to go back to Kidd. Hopefully he finished fixing the painting. When he entered the room, Kidd was still ranting. Soul face palmed and walked away.

"Such a nice day." He sarcastically muttered to himself.

**Okay, well… I was at the beach today and a HUGE wave was coming and I was like, "Shit, I'm out." Then walked away… then the wave crashed over me and I nearly drowned. When I got up I saw stars everywhere. Very interesting, right? Nah, a lot of people don't really read this often so, yeah. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ~Fantasylies**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for not updating, I was on a road trip… and didn't tell you guys… *facepalm* So sorry for that, and to be honest… I really want to post another story… but that MIGHT take my focus away from Daylight. w Probably not, I might as well…? I'm thinking about it. o-o.**

**I know I changed Daylight's summary… I posted the first chapter MONTHS ago, then started updating these past (Two?) months… I didn't like the old summary, :.**

**I've also reread the first chapter I made for this story and… *not very impressed XD.***

**Sorry if I spelled Kishin wrong :/ I forgot its real spelling… and I was too lazy to look it up. :D**

**Note: I do not own Soul Eater, even though I wish. :P**

**ENJOY ENJOY! ~Fantasyjay**

It was night at Death City and the sky had just turned into a dark shade of blue, few clouds gathered around. Which signaled for rainfall sooner or later but that didn't stop the Meisters and their Weapons from collecting kishin souls; they would just simply battle in the rain then. No matter how challenging it could be.

Maka looked up into the sky and saw the bright yellow moon laughing madly and blood dripped down through its teeth. You could barely see its appearance well, since faint dark gray clouds slowly drifted in front of it.

She then groaned as it slowly started pouring, Spirit REALLY should have drove her home. Then again, she remembers LAST time she asked that pervert. Driving in to pick up your daughter from school with a lady you met at the bar last night is _very _intelligent. Deserves a hard Maka-Chop to the head, which is very amusing to Maka _sometimes_.

A stifled meow from behind Maka caught her attention; it was a smooth but tired tone. It had to be Blair since she's always working to cover the bills when a certain somebody can't since he's always spending all his money on parties and alcohol!

"Hello Maka, Spirit asked me to walk you home." Blair padded up to the girl's side and paused to tug off a piece of grass stuck between her paws, then looked back up at her with those huge golden eyes.

Maka looked down at the kitten, trying to hide her anger as she scooped her up and spoke up, "Out at another party, Eh?"

"Probably."

"Very typical." The ash blonde sighed and ran her finger through the cat's fur, "Let's go home then!"

XxX

"Here, Blair." Maka leaned down and gave the kitten a small cooked fish.

Blair quickly grabbed the fish a little too greedily and scampered off somewhere, but then turned around, "Thanks!"

Sighing, Maka went over to her room to put on her pajamas, school was tomorrow anyways.

"Maka?" Blair meowed as she slowly stepped toward the girl, who was pulling the covers over her head, she then smiled, "Goodnight."

***Had a brain fart -_-* Sorry if the ending for this chapter sucked and it was so short… I wasn't really motivated and wanted this done… Realllly sorry for not updating… And I didn't reread this to see if it's good enough… x.x Sorrryy! I'm so tired right now…**

**Hope you enjoyed ~ Fantasylies**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for your support, it keeps me motivated on making these stories. X3.**

**Yes, yes. I'm not even close to finishing this story… (Gee o3o) I'll be continuing for… who knows how long? XD**

**Also, since the last chapter was SO short I tried to make this one long sorry if I went too fast! :D**

**Hope you enjoy~ Fantasylies**

Another morning where Blair _tries_ to cook some fish… which usually ends up into a huge pile of ash, delightful.

Instead of eating… ash, Maka chose to eat another apple and leave to arrive at DWMA early like last time. She _did_ need a partner anyways, and today would be their last chance before real school starts and you can take on missions.

"See you later Blair," Murmured Maka as she slipped out of the apartment's door and into the long corridors.

After escaping the apartment building she ran down the cobblestone streets of Death City, her speed was decent enough to carry her to DWMA with ease and up the stairs in one minute. Apparently, tons of meisters already had found their own weapons and surprisingly enough, _Black Star_ found one before her. And that weapon of his was Tsubaki, probably the only person in the world to be able match soul wavelengths with that moron.

Black Star was picking a fight with Kidd, he was going to get his ass kicked for sure… Unless he ruined the symmetry of something, he'd win then. _Maybe, _but don't underestimate the power of a Shinigami.

Maka headed back to class and sat down where she went to last time, then pulled out a book to read until class started, but someone caught her eye. Soul had walked into the classroom and sat beside her.

Then he spoke up, "So, you go to Crescent Moon too, Meister or Weapon?" He was obviously looking for a partner, who wasn't?

"Meister." The girl simply stated.

"Want to test wavelengths?" Soul sighed as he got up, he was practically tired and didn't seem like he wanted to get up, "Class doesn't start until an hour, by the way." He added.

"Fine, but I blame you if I get hurt," Maka teased as she got up and lead the way out of the school.

"Soul, transform."

A blue light flashed as the albino transformed into his weapon form. He landed in the meister's arm with ease. Maka caught this by surprise even though nothing bad had happened. _Soul is a scythe?_

"You're… a scythe?" The girl swung the weapon a little, observing its structures. The blade was red and black; it was zigzagged and seemed similar to Soul's shark-like teeth.

"No shit, Sherlock." Soul then transformed back into human, "Partners?" He lifted his hand for a handshake.

"Partners." Maka agreed and shook his hand, "Well! That was quite quick!" The ash blonde turned around and frowned.

The scythe let out a small chuckle, "Class will start in twenty minutes, let's go."

"Now, I hope you all have found yourselves a partner, because we'll we starting _real_ class tomorrow." Stein got up from his chair and eyed every student in Crescent Moon.

"And just saying, you and your partner will live with each other. Since you might live far away from them and won't be able to reach them easily," Added Marie.

Maka shifted in her seat uneasily, Spirit would bother her non-stop if he found out she had to live with Soul, _a boy_. But that solution could be solved easily with a Maka-Chop and dragging the body out of the building.

"If you haven't found a partner, you are welcome to stay and look for one." Marie said as she pulled Stein away from a knife, the class sweat-dropped as they watched their professor being dragged away by Marie.

"Dismissed!"

Then half of the class was gone, except for a few students. Some had confused expressions, wondering what had just happened so quickly.

"So, who do you live with?" Maka looked over at her partner.

"My family, you?"

"Spirit and Blair."

"Oh, that perverted Death Scythe?" Soul snickered.

The ash blonde sweat-dropped, "Yep! The most stupidest person around—" She was interrupted by her cell-phone going off.

Maka grabbed it out of her pocket to look and see who was calling, Spirit. "Well speak of the devil…"

Cautiously, she answered the call but kept her ear a distance away from the speaker, because if she didn't she would have been deaf by now.

"Did my little angel find a partner—" Maka hung up, and then sighed.

Soul couldn't help but laugh a little, but then nearly chocked when Maka elbowed him in the stomach.

"So! We're getting our own apartment then!"

"…Okay?"

"Give me your phone," Maka motioned him to hand her his cell-phone, Soul obediently gave it to her.

She added her number and then gave it back to him, "Call me at five and we'll get things straight, okay?"

The albino didn't talk but simply nodded.

"See you then!" The ash blond then headed towards her own apartment.

**Hmm, Soul's POV next chapter? Yes, yes. Then some humor, if I get the mood to the right position. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**~Fantasylies :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for late update! Brain farts, :P I just want it to be good enough tho, /3.**

**Yes, Soul isn't calling Maka tiny-tits YET. But he will so don't worry XD.**

**Also, oh my gosh, I had a fight with this dude on a chat… I called him stupid and he replied, "How dare you say that to a god like me!"**

… **Was that Black Star? XD**

**Again… sorry if it's so quick at times, I just wanted up update! D: AND THAT IT'S SO SHORT :U.**

**Enjoy this Chapter~Fantasylies**

As soon as Maka left Soul decided to hang around in Death City's Park until six, when he arrived he found Black Star yelling at everyone who walked by about how 'godly' he is. Tsubaki was behind him, trying to make him jump off the park bench, but the boy continued ranting.

When he finally noticed Soul's presence he called out for him, "Soul!"

But as soon as the albino started walking towards him, his partner came out of nowhere and slammed a book into his skull.

"_That_ was for misleading me," Said Maka as she put her book away.

"I didn't mislead you!" Scoffed Black Star.

"Sure you didn't." She replied, sarcastically.

Then she walked over to Soul, "Sorry I'm late."

"It's cool."

"Kidd told me he found a perfect apartment for us, but it's not symmetrical. It's about three hundred or so each month. Plus, it's close to DWMA." Maka turned to face Soul.

Symmetry obviously wasn't a problem to either of them, so they took the chance to look around. Liz showed them around, and yes, it was decent. There were three bedrooms, a kitchen, bathroom, and a living room.

It was perfect to Maka, but Soul didn't mind what they brought.

So then, they brought it, the perfect apartment for the two. It was pretty easy, thanks to Kidd.

And it didn't take long for the two to rush home and pack up.

**XxX**

Maka finally arrived at her father's apartment and went to her room to pack up. Sadly, Spirit was out bothering her again. She chose to ignore that anyways.

But when she got out with all her bags, Spirit started clinging onto her leg and tried to stop her from leaving the apartment.

"Can you let go?" She said, trying to hide her annoyance.

But he kept clinging on.

Sighing, Maka reached for the dictionary on the small coffee table and held it up high, Spirit hadn't noticed yet, as usual.

She slammed the book harshly into his skull, as hard as she could.

He then was out cold.

Maka dragged the unconscious body into the bathroom and continued on with dragging her bags away towards her new apartment building.


	7. Chapter 7

…

**I have nothing to say currently. XD**

**Should I actually do POVS? I dunno. :/**

**Q.Q Fast… to fast.**

**ENJOY!~Fantasylies**

The next day started out great…

Blair trying to seduct Soul? Yes, along with a kick out of the window.

But did Soul know Maka could knock him unconscious with only a _book_? Or did he know that Blair was a weird seductive cat? Of course not, and because of that he chose to get even by calling Maka tiny-tits, but that would just screw his brain cells more.

Funny how at first they were getting along nicely… but now it's like a reality TV show or some crap like that.

**XxX**

Stein was dissecting another mouse as usual, and the class was completely ignoring him. Most were doodling, reading, or even sleeping.

Maka actually wanted to learn something about Meisters and Weapons, but too bad that lesson is tomorrow… At least she had her textbook about it.

She flipped a few pages towards souls and started reading until the lunch bell rang.

**XxX**

"So… When are we going to start hunting for souls?" Soul mumbled as he sat down beside his partner.

"I'm thinking we should start collecting today," Replied his meister.

"I wonder when Black Star's going to get here…" Liz's voice trailed off as Black Star jumped onto the table and stepped in her salad, "YOUR GOD IS HERE!"

A brief silence filled everyone at the table, then Black Star ran towards a random student. The teenagers just quietly watched as he yelled at the young man.

"Give your god that sandmich or else!"

Just… wow.

It took a while before the person finally rage-quit and gave him the sandwich. See, that's how obnoxious Black Star is… and how to get a free sandwich.

Everyone at the table frowned, "You… do that everyday?" asked Kidd.

The boy slowly stopped stuffing the sandwich into his mouth and crossed his arms, "Maybe…"

"And where's Tsubaki to stop you?" Maka sarcastically added.

"EXACTLY." Black Star pointed at Maka, signaling she got something right.

Everyone rolled their eyes and continued eating.

Besides Patty who was coloring a notebook intensely.

**~SO MANY TRANSITIONS \(owo\)~**

"Come on, Soul!" Maka complained as she ran towards the door, fixing her tie along the way.

"I'm coming!"

Her partner then walked out of the small hallway and out of the apartment door. Finally, their first time hunting for souls!

When they finally got out of the building, the two started walking down the cobblestone streets. Everything was quiet except the echoes of their footsteps against the stone.

Until, a blood-curling scream filled the air.

***Dramatic Music***

**Okay, I just don't know why I put in the Sandwich thing… I just felt a little too random. :D**

**Click… The Magical button for a sandwich.**

***Pokes eye***

"**OW!"**

"**Gimme your sandwhichhh!" *poke poke poke***

**-5 Mins later-**

***Noms on sandwich* :3**

**-RANDOM. DX-**

**~Fantaslies**


	8. Chapter 8

**8****Th**** chapter… Be proud Kidd o.o.**

**Okay, I'm sorry for those last two chapters… especially the last one w; So filler-ish much? DX I must make them next chapters better! \(owo\)**

**Yeah… really sowwy ;w;.**

**Wow, I feel so random knowing my avatar is Tsugami, since I have an OC based on her looks, Meldey… and she is quite psychotic. XD**

**I'd like to know what you want to happen next, I might use it sometime in the story, you can put it in the review or just PM ^^. I won't use it if it's something crazy like… Black Star butt rocket-launching himself to the moon… o.o Yeah… not going to happen. XD**

**Oh yeah… *stuffs OC in story***

**Don't worry… It'll be okay. *evil grin :D***

**Anywhoo! ENJOY!~Fantasylies**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A blood-curling screech filled the streets of Death City and the meister and weapon were instantly running towards the alleyway. When they reached the area, there laid a dead woman's body… and ahead, there was a young child being cornered by a blood-thirsty kishin.

Maka slightly motioned for Soul to transform, he nodded and turned into a scythe as a blue light engulfed him, the meister caught it easily and looked up. The creature had already noticed this movement and started running towards them.

The creature looked pretty cool to be honest, there were blades coming from its arms, quite like a chainsaw and had bright—yet creepy crimson eyes.

Did I mention it had fur?

The kishin launched itself towards the meister and weapon, and tried to slam its rather large fists into Maka, but instead she dodged the blow and continued on blocking each other attack. She couldn't help but look over at the young girl with a terrified expression.

Sympathy flushed over her like a tsunami and caught her off guard as the kishin grazed her arm with its sharp blade.

"Maka! You okay?"

The meister jumped back to take a breath, "Just a scratch."

The creature insisted on getting their souls and ran towards her, but when it was close enough, Maka slammed her scythe's blade into its side and forcefully pushed it through its weak flesh.

It let out an ear-piercing screech before it dissolved into a red glowing soul.

Soul transformed back to human and took the soul, and stared at it for a while as Maka ran towards the child, "You okay?"

The girl looked away, trying to hide her tears, "Y-yeah…" But Maka could easily see tears falling down her cheeks.

"You certainly aren't!" Maka exclaimed as she scooped up the child in her arms, "May I ask, what is your name and who is that?"

"S-she's my momma, and my name is Starlight." The black haired girl looked up at her with huge blue eyes and back towards the motionless body.

Then Soul walked over to his partner, "I'm hoping that your dad is home…"

"My dad died when I was three."

"…" Soul then face-palmed, "What… now… then…" He tried to hide his disappointment, since he already knew what Maka was going to say.

"Does anyone else live with you…?" Maka looked back at the girl, who shook her head and jumped out of Maka's arms to grab something.

Starlight walked over to her mom and grabbed something in her pocket, a small stuffed rabbit. Then, she ran back and looked at the two.

The girl was quite adorable… I mean, just look at her!

Huge blue eyes, long black hair, a fishing hat covering half of her eyes, and a spotted dress.

Along with that stuffed rabbit…

Maka looked at Soul, who looked back at her with pleading eyes that said: '_Please no…_'

But Maka looked at him with a look that said: '_Yes, we are_.'

There was a long silence before Maka finally turned to face Starlight, "Well… do you want to stay with us?"

Starlight looked up at her, then wiped another tear away and grinned, "Yes please!"

As soon as the girl said that, a shadow swept across Soul's face, all he cared was what the child might do to him. He didn't really want to deal with them at this age, since he's had a bad experience with them a few months ago.

**~FLASHBACK!~**

"_N-no! Put that down!" Soul commanded as he pointed over at a young boy who was about to throw one of Wes's trophies, then instantly turned around as two girls started screaming loudly, "Argh! Please stop?"_

_If their parents found out that he let these kids destroy anything, he would be murdered, which would be so uncool._

_Then, another girl threw a frying pan at him, and he was knocked out unconscious._

**~END OF FLASHBACK!~**

Soul's meister looked over at him, "What did the soul taste like?"

He looked up into the sky briefly, trying to remember what it tasted like, then looked back down and replied, "It doesn't taste like anything. But the texture was interesting."

"Oh." Maka then continued walking towards the apartment building, then looked down at her watch. "It's only nine, what now?"

The albino shrugged as he pushed open the building's glass doors, "Whatever."

Then they all walked upstairs towards their room and closed the door shut.

"Whoa! This place is cool!" Starlight looked around in awe and started running around, Maka chuckled and went over to the kitchen area, "Want anything?"

"No thank you!" The girl squeaked as she continued exploring the rooms.

The ash blonde looked over at the hallway as Soul slammed his door shut, she frowned a little, but then continued cleaning the counter, soon enough she would have to unpack her books.

"Can I help?" A small voice said, Maka looked down at the eager girl and nodded, "Could you go check if Blair needs anything? She's probably in my room, across Soul's."

"Okay! And what's your name?"

"Maka, Maka Albarn."

The girl nodded and trotted away into Maka's room.

****

**Oh yesh, a child added into the apartment. Can't wait for pranks :D.**

**Fanta: AWW BABBY STARLIGHT!  
Starlight: Shaddup T^T**

**Meldey: AWWWWWWW She's so adorable! XD**

**Starlight: *Gets out knife***

**Fanta&Meldey: …*scoots away***

**Oh man… Even I can't wait till I update! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh dear… this chapter. :x**

**AT LEAST IT'S LONG RIGHT?**

**Right…? :D**

**Think of it as a reward… for… I don't know :U**

**Warning: Excalibar (How ever you spell his name… I don't bother to figure out in A/N's XD) Haters… prepare your haterness.**

**Haters gonna hate. XD**

**Thank you redwolfeye for reminding me of that pantless penguin! (Or whatever he is…) :3**

**Anyways, ENJOY! ~Fantasylies**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX~ Magical Border ~ XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"YOUR GOD IS HERE?" Black Star yelled loudly as he busted down Soul and Maka's apartment door.

Soul flinched as Maka screamed in shock and threw three books at the chain meister's face. After the brief moment of chaos, the scythe technician just stood there, a shadow across her face as she dragged Black Star out of the apartment to a jaw-dropped Tsubaki.

Then, Kidd and his two pistols came along, "We just wanted to pay a visit… And I guess this… thing didn't really give a great greeting." Kidd explained to Maka as he lightly kicked the unconscious body on the floor.

Patty started laughing loudly at Black Star, who was laying there with a 'blood fountain' leaking out of his _thick_ skull. He should wake up in… who knows? Maybe three hours? Who cared really, we would at least have some peace and mind for a while.

The teenagers stood there for a while and ignored a woman in the background gasp in shock at the unconscious body that seemed to be violently murdered. She quietly screamed and ran into her apartment. When they heard that they decided to drag Black Star into the apartment before the cops over reacted about this.

"Nice evening, isn't it?" Tsubaki sighed as she looked out the window, and gazed back to Black Star.

A few mummers of agreement rung throughout the room as they also looked out the window, staring at the bright lemon moon grinning madly as crimson blood dripped through its white teeth. Most of them didn't notice as Starlight slowly walked into the room, rubbing one of her eyes tiredly, "Maka, I'm tired." She said as her voice barely a whisper as she yawned again.

Kidd and Liz looked up from trying to calm down Patty, "Who's that?" Liz questioned with her eyes glinting with curiosity.

Maka got up from her seat and walked up to Starlight, "This here is Starlight; she might be living with us unless we find any of her family members nearby." Then she motioned the girl to follow her, and walked towards the extra bedroom. The six year old promptly followed, dragging her stuffed rabbit down the carpet.

"Well that's sweet," Liz cooed as she slouched back into the red couch, looking up at Soul she spoke up yet again, "I bet you weren't with this, huh?" She said as she noticed his ignorant expression.

"Well I have to listen to my meister, don't I?" Soul snorted.

The grim reaper couldn't help but chuckle, "Maka sure is acting like a mother." Then he shifted his glance towards Tsubaki, who stayed silent as she looked down at Black Star nervously. "It's okay, he'll be conscious soon…" His voice trailed away as Black Star popped up back to his feet and started screaming again, but then was interrupted by another book purposely missing him.

"Black Star, shut up! You'll wake her up!" A voice yelled angrily at the moron.

The boy just simply flared his nostrils up snobbishly and yowled back, "A god doesn't listen to his slaves!"

Another book flew into the air and this time it didn't miss. It landed harshly into his face and he was out unconscious again. Patty laughed out loud at this, and took out a permanent marker to draw on his face. And nobody seemed to care if she did and simply watched as she drew a uni-brow, mustache, and a beard onto his face. Also the word 'MORON' printed on his forehead.

Tsubaki laughed nervously and finally tried to stop Patty, but the blonde continued drawing, and when she had finished he looked _really_ stupid. In fact, it seemed like his inner self. The gang couldn't help but laugh loudly at the person who stated him as god.

If he is one, he certainly is the god of morons.

Maka finally walked in and saw Black Star's new 'inner self' and started laughing along with the others, "I can't wait to see his reaction," She said as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

Everyone but Tsubaki agreed, "But don't you think this will be a bit rude at school…?" She asked in her usual quiet and shy voice.

"Well that jerk does deserve it," Liz reasoned, and watched as her meister got up, "It's getting late, and so we'll be going. See you guys at school," The boy paused and waited for his partners to get up.

Patty turned around and waved with a huge grin and trotted out the door with her sister and meister.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Soul sighed as he slammed the apartment door closed. Finally Black Star woke up and Tsubaki chose to leave since there was no way she was going to carry him back home. He looked around tiredly and chose to go to bed, but when he reached his room a small cat figure jumped out of his window.

"My little scythe boy!" Blair yowled as she transformed into human form and hugged her in a style most commonly called: 'The Boob Hug.' The boy tried to pull back before he had a nosebleed but his attempt had failed since he fell back as blood spurted everywhere and onto the carpet with a loud thump.

As soon as he fell to the ground Maka busted in and slammed her school textbook into his skull, "Soul, quit being so stupid…" She muttered angrily as she stomped away.

Blair instantly transformed into a kitten and mewed as she trotted towards Maka's room. The albino lay there on the floor and soon enough, finally got up. "Ugh…" He muttered as he rubbed his throbbing head. Maka didn't really hit him _that_ hard, but it was the book that hurt the most. It seemed to be about six hundred pages or more, enough to screw up his brain cells for sure.

He then got up walked up to his bed and let himself fall onto the mattress lazily. After he pulled the covers over his head, he slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Blair climbed onto Maka's bed and curled up into a ball, but before she was about to fall asleep she looked up at the scythe technician. The girl was staring out of her open window and sighed lightly as a small warm breeze played with her hair. The kitten chose to join her and sat on the window-sill.

Looking up at the stars, she could see a faint trace of the rather large section of the Pieces constellation, which was sometimes mistaken as either the Little Dipper or the Big Dipper. It kind of made sense, because when some stars where faint, part of it seemed like a ladle.

Loud noises came from below, and as Maka chose to look down she saw a certain red-head yelling to himself about finding his little angel. She gasped and instantly slammed her window shut, turned off the lights, and flipped the covers over her head, ignoring Blair's meow of surprise as she almost flipped over.

"Sorry Blair."

"It's okay Maka!"

Then, the two soon fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX~ Next Morning at School ~XXXXXXXXXXX**

"I wonder where Kidd and Black Star are…" Maka frowned as she put her book away, class would start soon and the two weren't anywhere in sight.

The oldest Thompson sister shrugged, "Dunno,"

"Their probably battling somewhere…" The ash blond face-palmed and eyed the clock. Time was ticking, and they sure weren't coming.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~ THE LIBRARY! ~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kidd stayed silent as he pulled out a shiny golden colored book with the name 'Excalibar' printed onto the cover and spine. He raised his eyebrows and opened the book to a random page, page eight, (Of course.)

There laid on the page was a magnificent golden sword—not to mention is was SYMETRICAL. The Shinigami's jaw dropped and he started reading a paragraph. He finished and he was in awe. Such a beautiful sword that no one has been able to keep! He must take this opportunity!

The boy instantly closed the book, not noticing Black Star was watching, "A sword slicing through the heavens? Count me in!"

Kidd froze then turned around, "How did you know I was going to look for it…?"

"I guess my godly powers can read minds!" Black Star yowled and flared his nostrils yet again. Sadly, he never noticed the drawings all over his face. But Kidd mentally blocked the markings, since it was unsymmetrical.

"Well, let's go then…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Woo!**

**Yes, this situation will continue.**

**If I met Excalibar, I would go insane from so much obnoxiousness…**

**Maybe butt-rocket him to the moon instead… .;**

**~Fantasylies**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Hello!**

**I'm excited; I finally got some ideas for a new story. -….-**

**I just feel stupid… For no reason t( )**

**Anyways… enjoy. ~Fantasylies**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsubaki seemed like she was going to explode any second. She was _too_ worried about Black Star. Sighing, Maka rested her hand on the weapon's shoulder, trying to ease her. "It's okay Tsubaki, you know Black Star."

The girl twitched a bit in her seat as a loud _CRASH, _echoed in the large classroom. All eyes then rested onto a certain professor who rolled into the classroom with a chair and fell over and onto the tile floor. It's a wonder that he always gets up as if it was nothing.

"Now, class begins." He got back up on his chair and looked at each of his students, "Today we'll be doing a lesson on souls."

**XxX**

Maka listened closely as he discussed about resonance while Soul was almost half-asleep, his face glued to his desk.

Then, a knife flew and barely missed Soul's head. Instantly, the albino quickly got up and sweat-dropped when he saw the knife stuck to the desk behind him. His eyes trailed towards Stein, who was grinning, "Next time I won't miss, pay attention to class, Soul Eater."

Soul's jaw dropped a bit, and for the rest of the lesson he didn't keep an eye off the chalk board Stein was writing on.

**XxX**

"Baka!"

Black Star repeatedly slammed his head into a tall rock acting as a pillar.

"Baka!"

The words echoed continuously in the cave, as if the obnoxious words would never disappear, Kidd finally lost it and saw Black Star's unsymmetrical face.

"YOU UNSYMMETRICAL PIECE OF SCUM!" He yelled loudly and tackled Black Star. The two landed into the river of water and the Shinigami let out a blood-curling scream as he realized he was also drenched in an uneven way.

"FOOLS!"

**XxX**

**Short chapter…**

***Sulks in corner, Death The Kidd style***

**IT'S TOO SHORT! D:**

***Freaks over every single thing***

**Next chapter MUST be better =^=+**

**Actually, IT SHALL!**

**Heads up, GUSHY CRAP NEXT! :D**

**Soul: Oh no…**

**Oh yesh.**

**Pretty much a filler chapter, I just wanted to say that I'm alive. o3o**

**~Fantasylies**


End file.
